


Doctor's Orders

by meaninglessblah



Series: Prompts & Fills [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Jason tucks his head around the door frame and calls, “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”The glare that greets him from the mountain of blankets and pillows could have skinned a man alive. It’s all Jason can do not to burst into laughter as he eases out from around the frame and steps into the room.
Relationships: Midnighter/Jason Todd
Series: Prompts & Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987264
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fill, moved over from Tumblr. Prompt was "Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh._ ", asked by an anon.

It’s a relatively uneventful patrol, just as M had predicted (supercomputer precognition be damned), and Jason calls it quits sometime around 2am, shouldering into their apartment as he divests himself of his outer layers. The lights are on in the kitchen - M always makes sure he has somewhere bright to come home to - and there’s a half-made cup of tea waiting for him on the counter when Jason pads into the room. 

He can hear the faint sounds of M moving in the other room, apparently awake despite the early hour. So Jason clicks on the electric kettle and checks himself down for any of the more persistent scrapes and bruises. There’s a gash on his elbow from where he’d clipped a broken pipe in an alley in the Narrows, weeping languorously down the length of his forearm, but he’s otherwise unscathed. 

Jason hums a low note, rolling back his sleeve and twisting for the box of tissues next to the kettle, which have miraculously vanished. He frowns, casting his gaze over to the other counter, and then checks out to the living-dining room, just in case M’s moved it while he’s been out. 

It doesn’t materialise beneath the sweep of his eyes, so Jason turns back to run his arm under the faucet and dab the rest dry with the tea towel on the draining board. Then he folds it, sets it aside, and wanders over to the single bedroom, where he can see the glow of a lamp filtering out into the hallway. 

Jason tucks his head around the door frame and calls, “Hey, have you seen the…? _Oh_.” 

The glare that greets him from the mountain of blankets and pillows could have skinned a man alive. It’s all Jason can do not to burst into laughter as he eases out from around the frame and steps into the room. 

“What on earth,” he snickers. 

M gives him a petulant grunt from within the monstrosity of a pillow fort, wriggling deeper into the plush cosiness of the bed. Jason can see the tips of his socked toes where they peek out from the edge of the comforter, curling off the end of the mattress. He can just make out M’s humongous bulk from within the layers of blankets, sprawled out over the entire width. 

“I have a cold,” M bites out, the burning wrath on his expression somewhat marred by the twitch of his bright red, agitated nose. His eyes are puffy around the edges, sinuses swollen and irritated. He looks like a very grumpy bunny. 

“You have a man-flu,” Jason teases, crossing to the end of the bed to survey his partner in a better light. There’s a malicious glint to his eyes that tells Jason he’s going to throttle the first person he gets his fists on, and that makes Jason’s lips curl in an unquenchable grin. “I thought the superhuman supercomputer wasn’t susceptible to the common cold?” 

M mumbles something through a pout that Jason doesn’t quite manage to catch. Then he fumbles for the nearest tissue box, face twisting into a sneeze as he ricochets up off the pillows and doubles over with a bellow. 

Jason bleats a delighted laugh that earns him a dark look as M slumps back and recedes into his nest. “You want some hot cocoa?” 

The blankets rustle, some nameless limb moving within them until M thrusts a single finger in his direction. 

Jason rolls his eyes good-naturedly, stepping around the bed and lifting the comforter until M can tuck his arm back within its warmth. He smoothes the sheets down with one hand, setting the tissue box on the side table until he can occupy the sliver of mattress not piled high with pillows. 

“I’m serious,” he says, softer this time, and brushes a crooked knuckle down the vigilante’s tense jaw. “Cocoa will help warm you up, and it’ll taste pretty damn great too. Alfred taught me his secret recipe the week I caught pneumonia. Got to watch him cow the unrufflable Batman too, when he found out B had let me patrol in the scaly panties in sub-thirty temperatures.” 

That earns him a twitch of a smile, though Jason’s not sure if it’s for the thought of Bruce getting chewed out, or for the thought of Jason in the Robin outfit. There’s definitely a lewd tilt to it that has Jason smirking. 

“There he is,” Jason coos in a low murmur, ducking down to plant a kiss on M’s forehead. M takes it with a barely-there protest, most of his sulk bleeding away at the touch of Jason’s lips. He tries not to feel too smug about that. “How about this: you choose a show on Netflix, and I’ll make you a cup of cocoa while my tea is brewing. Then I’ll climb into this bed with you and we can pretend to watch it, hmm?” 

M’s brow pinches in gratitude, a rumbling whine crawling up his throat as he turns to press a kiss to the back of Jason’s fingers when they shift free from his forehead. Jason pulls to his feet with a soft smile. 

“You’ll be over this in no time, don’t worry,” he promises wryly, heading for the door. M’s gaze follows behind him - or, more likely, his behind - as Jason pauses in the doorway. “Plus, if you’re bedridden, that means I get to play doting wife. Been looking for an excuse to wear that apron - and only that apron - for weeks.” 

M’s eyes sparkle with intrigue from within the pile of blankets, and Jason lets his grin grow before he turns back for the screaming kettle, stripping down to his boxers as he goes. He’s more than a little excited not to be the resident space heater for once; he intends to capitalise on his captive lover while he can. 

And Jason’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to a few days snuggled up to M’s side, ankles intertwined beneath the sheets. Just hot tea and warm cocoa - and maybe later, he’ll wrangle together some chicken soup - to see them through. 

Yeah, Jason thinks as he scoops up their mugs and heads for his bed-bound patient, just what the doctor ordered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
